


Just Me, Him, and The Moon

by NotOfImport



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scars, Sloppy Makeouts, first 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOfImport/pseuds/NotOfImport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn and Poe are two fools in love, who've just told the other they love them for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me, Him, and The Moon

“I love you.” Poe sat on the edge of the crater, fingers locked tight with Finn’s and head turned expectantly, waiting for a reaction. 

He wasn’t sure if Finn heard him, he was staring in wonder at the millions of stars blown throughout the space in front of them. Poe just waited, kicking his feet back and forth against the crumbling rock and flicking the folds in his bright orange pilot suit. 

“Finn?” Poe started again, corner of his mouth turning up in a half smile, eyebrows furrowed and eyes full of worry. But he breathed a small sigh of relief when Finn turned his head to stare back. His lips were parted, curiosity painting every one of his features. “Hm?” He stroked his thumb along Poe’s hand, rough skin brushing against Poe’s smooth fingers. 

“I said I love you.” Poe smiled at him, voice soft and sweet. 

Finn’s lips came together before breaking apart again in a wide smile, he leaned closer to Poe until he’d bridged the gap between their lips. It was a small kiss, before the two pulled away and Finn brought Poe’s hand to his lips, giving it a quick peck. 

“I love you, too, Poe.” He scooted closer, thighs touching and feet knocking together. “You’re the second person to tell me that in my whole life, and I can’t tell you how nice it is to hear. And to be able to say it. I never thought I’d really get to.” 

Poe rested his head on Finn’s shoulder, “I’m guessing the first was Rey-” he paused, laughing to himself, “Or BB-8.” Finn let out a laugh, and Poe felt him nod. 

“It was Rey, but I think BB-8 is almost there.” They both laughed together, Poe reaching his head to give Finn a happy kiss on the neck, his skin shining from the moon almost directly before them. 

Finn shuddered at the touch, goosebumps raising beneath the sleeves of Poe’s jacket. 

“Are you cold?” Poe nuzzled even closer to Finn, “Cause I’d give you my jacket, but I kinda already did that.” He smiled at his own joke, fixating on a star in the distance, faded and green. 

“Nah, your lips just feel nice.” Finn looked down at Poe, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Oh, well then…” Poe lifted his head from Finn’s shoulder, reaching a hand over to Finn’s hip and tugging on the tough jacket. 

Finn gave a coy smile, turning his body and swinging his leg over Poe’s to sit on his lap. Poe placed his hands firmly on Finn’s hips, staring up at him through his long eyelashes with wide eyes and a pounding heart. He leans his head forward, pressing his lips against Finn’s adam’s apple, and dragging his lips across the shallow creases in his neck, sucking lightly on his skin before making his way to Finn’s jaw. He pressed his light red lips to the edge of his soft jaw, and, encouraged by the short, deep moans falling out of Finn’s mouth, sucked on the smooth skin until he was sure there’d be a mark to cover up tomorrow. 

Finn’s hands were tangled in Poe’s tousled hair, the moon illuminating his dark locks and the fingers caught up in them, tugging and pulling while Poe worked his way to Finn’s lips finally. 

Their lips grazed each other, Finn’s spreading and smiling at Poe, who just breathed softly against Finn’s mouth, staring at him with no focus on anything but the soft crease in his brow, the cracks in his lips, and the gentleness in his brown eyes that matched the endlessness of his own. Their lips came together, and Poe closed his eyes, slipping a hand away from Finn’s hip and into his jacket, underneath his plain white shirt. 

Poe ran his fingers up the fading scar, and Finn winced, breaking the kiss and just resting his forehead against Poe’s. 

“Finn? Are you okay with this?” Poe’s voice was barely more than a whisper, and he’d stopped his hand from moving any further. Finn nodded against him. 

“I’m just- still getting used to it.” He sighed in the space between them, “But it’s okay, it is.” 

Poe’s lips turned up in a small smile, and he leaned his mouth forward to meet Finn’s lips, giving them a quick peck. 

“If you ever-” Poe started to speak, but was cut off by a quietly firm protest by Finn. 

“I’m safe with you, I know...not that I can’t hold my own.” He let out a laugh, “But I love you, it’s okay, I promise.” Finn pressed his lips to Poe’s, and Poe let his hand fall gingerly against the scar, tracing carefully along the edge of the wide mark. 

Finn pushed himself closer to Poe, leaning his chest against Poe’s and letting a hand leave the curly jungle it was lost in, moving under Poe’s arm to wrap around his shoulder. 

The moon illuminated the both of them, white rays outlining their silhouettes as they sat together on the edge of their own moon’s crater. 

Poe broke away from the kiss, giving Finn a sly smile, “Aren’t you glad I left BB-8 home to charge?” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth. And Finn nodded as Poe moved back down his jaw to his neck to the edge of his collar bone, just barely peeking out past his white t-shirt. 

Finn took his hands away from Poe to pull off his jacket, revealing his softly toned arms. He moved them to Poe’s white vest, being careful not to mess with any of the equipment he took the vest off and tugged on the back of Poe’s pilot suit. Poe nodded against his neck, and so he started to unzip it down to his waist, pulling it off as far as he could. Underneath, Poe was wearing a similar white t-shirt, and off that came right after. 

They pulled apart, and Poe began to slowly take off Finn’s shirt, before Finn tugged it off himself. 

“Well, aren’t we eager?” Poe glanced at Finn before shifting his eyes to his glistening chest, moving his hands to run them down his sides and up his torso. 

“God, Finn. You’re just-” He looked back into Finn’s eyes, shaking his head and at a loss for words. 

Finn placed his hands atop Poe’s, grabbing them and locking their fingers together. “I know, you love me.” Finn rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Yes, I do. I do, I love you. And I-” He stared into Finn’s eyes, watching him smile and feeling that everything in the universe could be fixed as long as Finn continued to smile. 

“You what?” Finn’s smile was unbroken, though his eyebrows turned up in careful worry. 

“I want to love you as long as I can.” Finn let out a dismissing laugh, looking down at where their hands rested in his lap. He looked back up to Poe, smile almost gone from his lips, but it was hiding somewhere in his eyes. 

“It’ll have to take all of The Force’s power to get me to stop caring for you, Poe. And even then, I wouldn’t stop loving you.” 

Poe’s shoulders fell, and he untangled his hands from Finn’s, leaning forward to wrap him in a hug. Finn let himself fall into Poe, and the two stayed there until Finn spoke up. 

“Come on, it’s late back on the base. Let’s go home.” He pulled away, and Poe pressed a long, perfect kiss onto his lips before nodding his head in agreement. 

They both got dressed and hopped into Poe’s ship, Finn staring readily at the billions of stars before him, and Poe thanking those same stars for bringing them together. 

He took one last look at the solemn smile resting on Finn’s lips, and decided nothing in any of the galaxies would stray him from that smile. 

It was home.


End file.
